


You Make Me Smile

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Nyssa needs a hug, Pre-Relationship, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: 5 times Felicity hugged Nyssa + 1 time Nyssa hugged Felicity
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nyssa al Ghul & Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul & Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You Make Me Smile

Nyssa al Ghul did not do hugs. She didn’t necessarily dislike them. She had just never been hugged or hugged anyone really, so she found it rather uncomfortable. Even Sara, basically the most touch-feely person in the school knew not to hug her. She tried to sometimes as a joke. Long story short though, Nyssa didn’t do hugs, and nobody hugged her.

The first time Felicity reached up and squeezed her, Nyssa was speechless. She pushed Felicity away a little, but she was mildly afraid of breaking the tiny blonde. Felicity stepped back afterwards and beamed up at Nyssa before bounding off. That was all Nyssa could think about for the rest of her day. Felicity’s strong, because that little genius totally worked out, arms wrapping around and pulling her close. She could still smell Felicity on her, and if she were the sentimental type, she would have never washed her clothes again. Instead, she smelt them for the rest of the week but eventually threw them in the laundry with the rest of her clothes.

The second time Felicity threw her arms around Nyssa, she was standing on the bleachers so they were the same height. Nyssa reached around Felicity, not to hug her back of course, but to steady her. She worried Felicity might fall. Standing on bleachers wasn’t exactly safe. But when Felicity ran up to Sara and hugged her too, Nyssa could feel malcontent settling in her stomach. She wanted to hurt Sara really badly which was ridiculous because Sara was her friend. So, she ignored her strong desire to practice throwing knifes at Sara’s face. She did not stick a picture of Sara’s face to her dart board because she was not jealous. There was nothing to be jealous of. Why would she be jealous? This was ridiculous, honestly.

The third time Felicity hugged Nyssa, she tackled her from behind. Nyssa had been sitting with Ava, the new girl, and getting to know her. Sara like her, and it was Nyssa’s duty as best friend to check her out for Sara. And let her know that if she did anything to hurt Sara, she would be dead. Felicity tucked her chin into Nyssa’s shoulder, standing with her arms around her. Her heart started beating faster than it had when she’d used a gun for the first time, and she was sure that Felicity could hear it. She tried desperately to focus and just enjoy this. She leaned into Felicity a bit, praying she didn’t notice, and sort of smelled her. It was ridiculous, really, but she smelled like lavender and metal. And when Felicity walked away, Nyssa could still feel her presence washing over her. It was soothing.

The fourth time it happened because who was counting, certainly not Nyssa, it calmed her down immediately. She had been having a terrible day; nobody had been willing to talk to her because she had thrown a pencil at the last person who walked within a four-foot radius of her. Granted it landed in their hair, she wasn’t going to do any actual damage. She was cranky and annoyed although those words made her sound childish. And she wasn’t being childish, but she really, really wanted something to go right. She wanted Felicity. Just as she was really about to have a complete breakdown, Felicity walked right up to her and hugged her. Nyssa could see Oliver in her periphery, eyeing her, but she just let Felicity squeeze her. Let Felicity pull her close and make her feel better. She was still savoring Felicity when she snarled at Oliver which got him moving and brought a smug smile to Nyssa’s face. She felt better now.

The ninth time Felicity threw her arms around her, Nyssa’s secret was revealed. It was after class, and Nyssa had won their team the jeopardy game. Hugs were in order. Then, they were walking along and reminiscing when Sara mentioned Nyssa’s hatred of hugs. _But I hug you all the time-_ and Felicity was understandably confused- _I’m sorry, I didn’t know._ Then, Felicity walked off to her class, and Nyssa was left with Sara who was watching her knowingly. She hated when she did that, but to be fair, she did the same to Sara. Especially when she was being a clueless bisexual over Ava. Nyssa felt uncomfortable. Would Felicity stop hugging her? She didn’t want that to happen. She wasn’t exactly sure why she didn’t want that to happen, but she did know that she really like Felicity hugs. She could hug her all day. Felicity had started hugging her every morning, and it made her feel really, really nice for a lack of ways to phrase it.

The first time Nyssa hugged someone, she hugged Felicity Smoak. She grabbed the tiny blonde’s hand, pulled her to her, and enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug. She buried her nose in Felicity’s hair and whispered- _I don’t mind when you hug me._ And when she pulled away from her and smiled softly down at Felicity, she discovered something better than being hugged by Felicity. Hugging Felicity. So, at the risk of destroying her reputation as a tough, badass lesbian, she hugged Felicity every day.

Nyssa al Ghul did not do hugs. She didn’t necessarily dislike them. She had just never been hugged or hugged anyone really, so she found it rather uncomfortable. Until Felicity Smoak lit up a room by walking in and decided to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story. Because we all need a hug right now, and hugs from your crush make everything better. Even if they make you way more confused. Sending virtual hugs to all of you.


End file.
